


Day One

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Bandom, Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Only makes sense if you're familiar with Kitty's OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Peter is assigned a study partner, who's cuter than he imagined.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Day One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry this is horrible. I just didn't know what to do and so I just let this find its way to a google doc.

“Peter Saporta?” the teacher called out into the classroom, “Peter? Where are you?” 

Peter pushed through the crowds of people. “D-Down here,” he stutters, “I’m only 4 foot 9.” he tugged at his teacher’s shirtsleeve. His teacher looked down, startled. Everyone else in the class started to laugh and snicker quietly. Peter wasn’t exactly the tallest tree in the woods; he was more like a bush. A small, quiet bush. 

“I apologize, Peter,” said the teacher, adjusting his glasses. “I just wanted to tell you that you were recruited for the tutoring program since you had the highest score on the math test and were the only person that passed,” he emphasized the last part so the whole class heard it. Everyone stopped laughing after that. The teacher winked at Peter, who blushed. He wasn’t used to being complimented. 

“S-So who am I tutoring?” he asked eagerly. 

The teacher looked at his sheet. “Um… Soren Weekes? Can Soren Weekes come to the front of the room?” 

A taller boy walks up. He’s handsome, with caramel-colored skater-boy fringe and baggy jeans. His shirt had a picture of a hotdog on it. His shoes were Vans, like most of the skaters at the school. “Hey,” said Soren with a wave of his hand. Peter shyly waved back. He always got nervous around tall people. 

The teacher patted them on the back and handed Peter a textbook. “You guys have a table reserved in the library from now until 3:00. Keep track of time.” He released them to go off into the hallway. 

Soren and Peter exchanged an awkward glance. “Is your dad Gabe Saporta?” asked Soren. 

Peter nodded stiffly. “No one’s asked about my parents for a long time. I love my mom, though. She went down the wrong path but I know she’s gonna get better.” 

Soren looked down at him. “How do your siblings feel about that?” 

Peter shrugged. “They hate her. They hate how much I love her. But my sister, Amber, is really nice to me. She’s basically my best friend, besides my mom. What about you? Any siblings?” 

Soren shook his head. “It’s just me and my dad. We have fun, though. I’m not sure if either of us wants him to fall in love. He likes himself as he is.” 

“That’s good,” Peter sighed. They arrived in the library and sat down at their table. In a moment, Peter was able to get a glimpse of Soren’s eyes when he shook his bangs out of his face. He had the most stunning icy blue eyes Peter had ever seen. They were wide and aware, like a cat’s eyes. Peter felt his cheeks turn pink. Soren might just be the cutest boy he’d ever seen. Even better? He was going to be tutoring him for the next few months. “S-So,” he said, “Why don’t we get to our study session?” 

Soren propped his chin on his knuckles and leaned his elbow on the table. “How about we wait a few minutes?” he asked cooly, “I’d like to get to know… this.” He circled his finger around Peter. 

Peter blushed even deeper. “O-Okay. What do you want to know?” 

Soren bit his lip. “How long does it take to fall from Heaven? Is it fast and surprising, or do angels like you get to fly down on clouds?” 


End file.
